BOO!
by crazy little witchy
Summary: After a night of watching horror movies everyone wants to scare the youngest of the students, Jamie, but boy are they in for a surprise.


After a night of watching horror movies everyone wants to scare the youngest of the students, Jamie. But, boy are they in for a surprise.  
  
Disclaimer- me own nothing :(  
  
:D Let's get on with the fun  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it. Did he die?" Asked Jamie  
  
"They never die, haven't you learned? If they die then they can't make the crappy sequel." Said Rhane  
  
"Oh, so he didn't die?"  
  
"No, Jamie, he didn't die" Said Rhane  
  
"He still can come and kill you whenever he wants too" Said Bobby  
  
"But aren't the mansion defenses to protect us?" Asked Jamie  
  
"If they shot him with a rocket launcher and he didn't die, I don't think the mansion defenses are going to be different"  
  
"O_O"  
  
"Are you scared Jamie?" Asked Rhane  
  
"N... n... no"  
  
"Yes you are. Jamie is scared, Jamie is scared" Teased Kitty  
  
"N... no I'm not"  
  
"Then prove it" Said Bobby  
  
"How?"  
  
"Stay the night in a cemetery"  
  
"Bobby you're so stupid there aren't any cemeteries near" Said Roberto  
  
"Yes there's one. Don't you remember the one this mansion is built over?"  
  
Catching on the game the others followed  
  
"Oh THAT cemetery. Bobby the professor made us promise we wouldn't tell anyone about that"  
  
"Oops"  
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to supposedly bring dead stuff back to life" Said Roberto  
  
"I heard the professor once buried a cat down there"  
  
"I heard he buried his ex-wife with the hope she'll come back to him someday"  
  
"So Jamie, are you going to do it?"  
  
"But are you sure he'll be safe?, I mean they still haven't captured that escaped mental psycho patient that escaped this morning" Said Kitty  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was on the news"  
  
"I don't watch the news" Said Jamie scared  
  
"Yeah, well I heard Logan this morning saying that he'd run out of his medicines." Said Kurt  
  
"What medicines?" asked Jamie  
  
"I'm not sure but I once overheard the professor and him talking about how he needs those medicines to keep his need to kill controlled" Said Kurt  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"Yeah, I also heard that Rogue goes to the basement every night to call forth some dark forces to help her control her power, but that she needs a sacrifice" Said Rhane  
  
"I also heard it's been 23 years since the last time there were some 'unsolved cases' in Bayville" Said Ray  
  
"23 years, like in that movie when the monster comes every 23 years!!"  
  
"Exactly" Said Sam  
  
"Are you going to do it Jamie?" Asked Kitty  
  
"S... sure... I... I'm not scared"  
  
"If you say so"  
  
::Outside on a tent::  
  
"Ok, Jamie we'll come in the morning to see if you're still here" Said Roberto  
  
"O...ok"  
  
"Bye"  
  
~That night~  
  
::Rhane's room::  
  
"Rhane, Rhane come here" Said Rogue  
  
"What for it's very late, or really early"  
  
"I have something to show you in... the basement"  
  
"O_O"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"What's that knife for?"  
  
"I've been waiting for so long for an opportunity like this one, if THEY want blood then I'll give them blood"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
::Bobby and Roberto's room::  
  
The door opened and a lady with a cat came in  
  
"Boys... boys wake up"  
  
"Jean go away" Said Bobby  
  
"I'm not Jean boys"  
  
"Huh? Bobby turn off the light" Said Roberto  
  
"The light is off man"  
  
"Then what's that light?"  
  
They looked at the lady and the cat  
  
"ZOMBIES!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come back boys we're hungry"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"We just want your brains!!"  
  
::Kitty and Rogue's room::  
  
"Here Kitty Kitty Kitty"  
  
"Huh? Rogue is that you?"  
  
"I'm not Rogue pretty Kitty"  
  
"Who's there?" Kitty opened her eyes and saw a man in a white robe with a knife that was leaking blood in the room  
  
"BOO"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
:;Kurt's room::  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Kurt, I can't find my pills, do you have them?" Said Logan  
  
"What pills Logan?"  
  
"You know what pills"  
  
"O_O Uh oh"  
  
"I can't control it Kurt"  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
"Must kill something"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"I want... blood!!"  
  
::Sam and Ray's room::  
  
*tuck* *tuck* *tuck*  
  
"What's that? Stop it Ray"  
  
"It isn't me, it's the window"  
  
"Sounds like someone's on the window"  
  
They look to the window and see some weird thing opening it and coming in  
  
Monster: *Growls*  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
::Proffesor's office::  
  
"Well I hope all of you have learned the lesson" Said the professor  
  
"O_O Yes" Said everyone  
  
"But I don't get it prof, how did you knew?" Asked Kurt  
  
"Well we found Jamie outside and he explained the situation to us"  
  
"Ohh"  
  
"It was really fun to do" Said Jean  
  
"Yeah, we even got some cool disguises" Said Rogue  
  
"Yes Rogue those are from last Halloween" Said Ororo  
  
"They're so cool, especially this monster one" Said Rogue pointing to the one that scared Sam and Ray  
  
"Wait a second, where's Amara? She was the one supposed to scare Sam and Ray with that disguise" Said the professor  
  
"Sorry I'm late proff, I couldn't get out of THIS costume" Said Amara holding the monster disguise in her hands  
  
"But if you're there with that, then what's? O_O" Said Ororo pointing to the other monster 'costume'  
  
"What do you mean Ororo?" Asked Jamie confused  
  
"I mean run!!" Said Ororo running like crazy out of the room  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then at the monster 'disguise'  
  
"I think it's moving" Said Ray  
  
Monster: *GROWL*  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hoped you all liked it. This was really fun to write :D  
  
~Latin Mutant~ 


End file.
